el regreso
by sandra hatake
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que kagome regreso a la epoca feudal con la firme desicion de quedarse con inuyasha, sin embargo el regreso de cierto demonio traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y tambien muchos cambios inesperados...
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Kagome regreso a la época feudal, todo estaba perfecto, su relación con Inuyasha iba de las mil maravillas, sin embargo no sospechaba que un nuevo incidente lo cambiaria todo…

En una cueva no muy lejana de la aldea donde viven Kagome y los demás, se empezó a concentrar una gran fuente de energía maligna sin embrago paso desapercibida por todos salvo por un demonio que en esa época se encontraba de visita en la aldea…

-Seshomaru-sama –gritaba mientras corría hacia él una niña de 14 años aproximadamente-

-…

-Seshomaru-sama que alegría me da verlo, pensé que ya se había olvidado de mi

-no seas tonta niña acaso crees que mi amo bonito tiene tiempo para estar viniendo a verte-decía Jaken apareciendo en escena-

-Señor Jaken estaba ahí?

-chiquilla malcriada como te atreves a…

-ya basta Jaken-decía Seshomaru interviniendo en la pelea-

-co-como usted diga amo bonito

-ha sucedido algo extraño últimamente-pregunto Seshomaru dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin-

-algo extraño? Pues… no que yo sepa no ¿Por qué?

-No por nada

-Por qué no vine señor Seshomaru, la señorita Kagome ha hecho una de esos platos raros de su época son deliciosos, debería probarlos

-Como te atreves a invitar a mi amo bonito a una aldea de humanos que no sabes que el no soporta estar con ellos

-Es cierto… discúlpeme señor Seshomaru yo solo…

- Seshomaru que haces aquí acaso vienes a buscar pelea?-decía Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a colmillo de acero

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tienes ganas de morir con gusto cumpliré tu deseo-dijo esto mientras sujetaba a Bakusaiga-

-Aquí el único muerto serás…

-Abajo!-gritaba Kagome mientras Inuyasha se estampaba en el suelo-

-Discúlpalo Seshomaru vienes a ver a Rin-chan ¿Verdad?

-…

-No esperes que te responda-decía Inuyasha mientras se levantaba-

-tienes razón

-oigan no hablen así de mi amo bonito –gritaba Jaken a un lado-

- Ha Que tu también estabas aquí?-preguntaba Inuyasha-

-fui ignorado dos veces –se lamentaba Jaken sentándose en rincón-

-no se deprima señor Jaken

-No han sentido nada Raro-Pregunto Seshomaru-

-raro? No Porque la pregunta Seshomaru?-cuestionaba Kagome

-_Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre_–pensó- no por nada

-por qué no vienes a cenar se que a Rin-chan le agradará la idea

-No te molestes en invitarlo Kagome el jamás pisaría una aldea de huma…

-está bien

-He!-Gritaron a unisono Jaken e Inuyasha-

-Viva -festejaba Rin- el señor Seshomaru vendrá a cenar

-Entonces iré por algo que me hace falta y…

-pero que rayos-dijo Inuyasha

Una gran explosión se oyó no muy lejos del lugar, todos corrieron para ver de qué se trataba. Al llegar vieron un humo negro que emanaba de la cueva a la que habían llegado…

-Que-que es eso –pregunto Kagome-

-no lo sé pero parece que hay algo allí dentro- respondió Inuyasha

De pronto el humo comenzó a dispersarse y dio paso a una pequeña esfera muy similar a la perla de Shikon…

-No-no es posible, nosotros la destruimos! –Exclamó Kagome-

-Pues parece que no-interrumpió Seshomaru-

-no digas tonterías, si no la destruimos entonces por qué el poso se cerro, además…

-Señor Seshomaru-intervino rin la perlo se está moviendo

De pronto la perla comenzó a moverse en dirección a un lugar en específico: El poso de los cadáveres.

Una vez más echaron a corre ras el objeto, al llegar al pozo la pela se detuvo, haciendo que todos pararan en seco, como era de esperarse Seshomaru e Inuyasha llegaron primero, poco después llego Kagome y junto a ella Jaken y Rin…

-Tontos Humanos, no me destruirán como lo hicieron con la perla de Shikon!-se oyó una voz desde el objeto-

Y de repente un fuerte viento comenzó a salir del pozo, viento que arrastró a Kagome hacia dentro del mismo…

-Kagome!- grito Inuyasha tratando de alcanzarla-

Sin embargo fue Seshomaru quien logró alcanzarla, trato de sujetarse a un árbol con su látigo, pero el árbol también fue arrastrado hacia el fondo del pozo llevándose a ambos consigo…

-Lo siento pero es hora de irme-dijo nuevamente la voz de la perla-

-no te irás a ninguna parte devuélveme a Kagome!

-Sí y también al Señor Seshomaru

-Devolverla?

Solo la devolví a donde pertenece

-a donde pertenece? Oye espera como que…

-no pienso quedarme así que ADIOS!

De pronto la perla fue absorbida hacia el fondo del pozo y el viento despareció…

Poco después apareció la anciana Kaede junto con Miroku y Sango…

-Inuyasha que paso –Pregunto el monje- donde está la señorita Kagome

-Ella fue… ella fue

-Ella fue arrastrada Junto con mi amo bonito hacia ese pozo-decía Jaken con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Pe-pero cómo es posible –cuestionaba Miroku- si la perla de Shikon fue…

-No es la perla de Shikon…

-Como? Si no fue la perla de Shikon Entonces Que fue?

-No lo sé!

-Inuyasha…

-pero de algo estoy seguro… no importa donde se encuentre la encontraré…

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pozo, una desorientada Kagome recuperaba la conciencia…

-Dónde estoy?

-No lo se

-Seshomaru? Pero que haces aquí?

-No lo recuerdas?

-Recordar…

_**Flash Back **_

_-Inuyasha ayúdame!_

_-Kagome!-gritaba un desesperado Inuyasha-_

_De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo…_

_-Seshomaru?_

_-sujétate_

_-H-hai_

_Seshomaru lanzo su látigo y se sujeto a un árbol, pero el árbol fue arrastrado llevándolos con el…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ya Recuerdo

-…

Kagome echó un vistazo a la habitación era pequeña, un poco descuidada, por alguna razón sentía que había estado antes allí, trato de recordar y de pronto su mente se aclaró.

-Este lugar es…

-He?

-No- No puede ser…

En ese momento tres personas entraron a la habitación…


	2. Chapter 2

_No sé como tengo el descaro de aparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo pero bueno aquí estoy la verdad los exámenes y las maquetas me tenían realmente ocupada pero eso es cosa mia en fin después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo les traigo el siguiente capitulo de EL REGRESO espero les guste y perdón si es muy pequeño, sin mas que decir aquí esta:_

_**El regreso capitulo 2: ¿CAMBIO?**_

_Kagome echó un vistazo a la habitación, era pequeña, un poco descuidada, por alguna razón sentía que había estado antes allí, trato de recordar y de pronto su mente se aclaró._

_-Este lugar es…_

_-He?_

_-No- No puede ser…_

_En ese momento tres personas entraron a la habitación…_

-Ka-Kagome?-pregunto una mujer al entrar al lugar-

-ma-mamá! –gritaba una sorprendida y a la vez emocionada kagome mientras corría hacia ella

-Hermana en verdad eres tú?-preguntaba Sota entrando también-

-hermano-decía kagome mientras lo abrazaba, por cierto ya no era tan pequeño; y de paso le daba un fuerte abrazo al abuelo que también había llegado debido al alboroto causado por la familia-

-hija pero como es que estas aquí?-preguntaba la señora higurashi-

-es una historia muy larga de contar mamá- respondió kagome- y la verdad no se muy bien que paso

-oye hermana…-intervino sota- quien es el? –preguntó mientras señalaba a sesshomaru-

-ah! Perdón olvide presentarlos-se excusaba kagome- mamá, abuelo, sota, el es sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de inuyasha; sesshomaru ellos son mi familia

-es un gusto-respondió la señora-

-…

-perdón mamá pero él no habla mucho –decía kagome refiriéndose a sesshomaru-

-entiendo, porque no entran a la casa aquí hace mucho frio

-es verdad-respondió kagome- vamos? –Pregunto mirando a sesshomaru-

-no tenemos tiempo deberíamos estar buscando la forma de volver a mi época

-buscando? A que te refieres –cuestiono kagome- que no se puede volver por el pozo?

-si se pudiera ya no estaría aquí no crees? –respondió-

-es cierto, pero… ¡Como que no estarías aquí! ¡Acaso pensabas abandonarme!

-no tengo por qué esperarte humana

-pues tampoco tienes por que dejarme!

-…

-no te quedes callado di algo

-Calla eres muy ruidosa

-que dijiste!

-que te calles

-sesshomaru ¡abajo!

-silencio-

-se supone que debo caerme?-cuestiono el yokai-

-hay perdón olvide que no eres inuyasha

-no me compares con el

-pues se parecen mas de lo que crees

-que dijiste!

-que son igua…

-he… perdonen-intervino sota- será mejor que entremos el frio no es bueno para la salud del abuelo

-ha….. si perdón abuelo entremos vamos sesshomaru –lo llamo kagome-

-….

-qué esperas?

-no pienso ir

-y ahora por qué?

-no me gustan los humanos

-será mejor que se adelanten –dijo kagome dirigiéndose a sota-

-está bien hermano –respondió- pero por que odia sesshomaru dice que odia a los humanos si el es uno? Ah! Y como es posible que sea el hermano mayor de orejas de perro si es huma….

-q-que pero co-como paso esto dirigiendo su mirada a sesshomaru-

El mencionado estaba igual de impactado, sus garras y colmillos habían desaparecido al igual que sus marcas… era un humano en toda su extensión y recién ahora se había dado cuenta…..

-oye sesshomaru te encuentras bien?-cuestiono kagome al ver el estado de sorpresa del yokai-

Silencio….. eso fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, sesshomaru solo podía observar sus manos ahora humanas y preguntarse ¿Cómo demonios había podido pasar esto? Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se percato de que unas manos se posaron en sus hombros

-será mejor que entremos así podremos pensar con más calma y tratar de comprender lo que paso –dijo kagome mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del confundido yokai y le brindaba una de sus características sonrisas-

Sesshomaru sintió como aquella sonrisa le transmitía algo de paz en ese critico momento, claro el jamás lo reconocería, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido por el apoyo brindado, y sin decir más entraron a la casa higurashi con un solo pregunta rondando en sus cabezas: ¿Qué RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?...

_Notas de la autora:_

_Y que les pareció bueno, malo, regular? Se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios (constructivos y destructivos) espero les haya gustado y depende su opinión el que continúe con el fic, eso es todo hasta otra oportunidad._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, ya se, ya sé, me tarde demasiado, merezco las piedras que quieran tirarme, pero prometo que, si me dejan sobrevivir, actualizare más seguido ^-^ , sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de __**El regreso.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Lo que realmente paso**_

_Sesshomaru sintió como aquella sonrisa le transmitía algo de paz en ese critico momento, claro el jamás lo reconocería, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido por el apoyo brindado, y sin decir más entraron a la casa higurashi con una sola pregunta rondando en sus cabezas: ¿QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?_

Una vez dentro de la casa de kagome…

-A ver, comencemos por el principio –dijo kagome- dime que paso antes de que despertar

-No lo recuerdo –respondió sesshomaru con toda la calma que lo caracteriza-

-Como que no recuerdas! –Exclamó kagome- eso es imposible cuando desperté tu ya estabas ahí, así que debes recordar algo!

-Pues no lo recuerdo –se defendió el yokai-que quieres que haga!

-Pero no hace falta que me grites!

-Entonces no…Ha!- se quejo sesshomaru mientras se sujetaba la cabeza com ambas manos y caía al suelo de rodillas-

-Sesshomaru! Qué te pasa? –Pregunto kagome acercándose al caído yokai-

-E-esto es…

-He? De que hablas –cuestiono la miko, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el yokai se desplomo en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento-

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Sesshomaru…

-Donde estoy- se pregunto al verse en medio de un espacio en blanco que no parecía tener principio ni fin-

-Este es tu sub consiente –respondió una voz que se oía por todo el lugar-

-Quien eres? –Pregunto el yokai poniéndose en guardia-

-Tranquilo sesshomaru – dijo la voz en un tono burlón mientras aparecía frente a él- no pienso hacerte daño, después de todo tu eres yo, o debería decir, yo soy tu?

Sesshomaru no pudo articular palabra, solo se limito a mirar al sujeto que estaba frente a él, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro claro está, era exactamente igual a él, salvo por el pequeño detalle de las garras y los colmillos que le tipo poseía, y por su personalidad, eso era obvio, después de todo, el no hablaba más que cuando era necesario, pero este tipo ya se parecía a rin.

-Impresionado? –Preguntó el "otro Sesshomaru" sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Que significa esto? -cuestiono el aludido-

-Bien, debes estar confundido, así que tratare de hacerlo fácil –respondió- tu y yo somos uno solo

-Que quieres decir con eso

-Eres o te haces?

-Tu…-dijo mientras cogía a Bakusaiga, sin embargo, su espada lo rechazó, provocándole una quemadura en la mano- Pero que…

-Definitivamente eres lento verdad?

-A que te refieres, explícate!

-Muy bien, para empezar, yo soy tu subconsciente- afirmo- es por eso el parecido, yo surgí en el momento en que tus poderes fueron sellados

-Sellados? –pregunto un tanto confundido-

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas

-No

-en verdad eres inútil –dijo su "otro yo" moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro en signo de desaprobación-

-A caso quieres que…

-Pues si no hay de otra- dijo interrumpiéndolo- te mostrare lo que paso cuando llegaste a esta época…

_**Inicio de la visión**_

_De pronto, sesshomaru sintió que su cuerpo empezó a flotar, y al ver para abajo se vio a sí mismo, aun con sus poderes de yokai, llegando atreves del pozo junto con kagome, ella estaba inconsciente al llegar al otro lado, sin embargo él no, ahí surgió su pregunta, entonces, "¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?", justo, en ese momento, se fijo que la perla aparecía tras su "antiguo yo"_

_-Parece que tu también llegaste Yokai- dijo la voz de la perla dirigiéndose a sesshomaru (el de la visión)- Eso no lo esperaba_

_-Que es lo que quieres –pregunto sesshomaru con tono amenazador-_

_-Todo a su tiempo yokai… pero me temo, que no podre dejarte igual que como llegaste, de lo contrario serias muy problemático –dijo al notar como sesshomaru cogía a Bakusaiga con claras intensiones de atacarlo-así que, lo siento.._

_La perla desapareció de la vista de Sesshomaru, y para cuando la noto, ya había atravesado su cuerpo._

_-Q-Que rayos me hiciste! –Exclamo al sentir como su interior ardía y se retorcía por el dolor-_

_-Nada mi lord, simplemente lo humanizare un poco –respondió con un tono burlón mientras comenzaba a desaparecer- pero no se preocupe, no vivirá bajo esa forma durante mucho tiempo…_

_**Fin de la visión**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso –agrego su otro yo- Ah! y no recuerdas nada por que esa cosa bloqueo tus recuerdos

-…

-Oye me estas escuchando? –preguntó con tono enojado-

-porque me rechaza la espada

-A eso?

-… -dándole una mirada amenazadora-

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré… la espada te rechaza, porque ahora eres humano, Bakusaiga responde a tu energía demoniaca, pero ahora que no tienes ese poder…

-No podre usar mi espada

-Vaya hasta que entiendes –dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-eso explica lo de la espada y mis poderes- agrego ignorando por completo su comentario- pero tú de donde saliste

-…

-Oye, respóndeme!

-Es que me ignoraste –dijo mientras se colocaba en posición fetal en un rincón dibujando con sus dedos en el suelo-

-…_en verdad ese tipo soy yo –pensó con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su nuca-_

-Pero bueno dejando eso de lado –dijo recobrando la compostura-

- ya era hora

-Bueno, yo nací en el instante en que sellaron tus poderes de demonio, es decir, yo soy tu parte demoniaca

-y si eres yo porque eres tan…

-Diferente? –Preguntó- eso es porque soy tu lado no consiente, en pocas palabras yo hago las cosas que tu jamás te atreverías a hacer

-Como que yo no…

-lo siento –lo interrumpió- pero se acabo el tiempo, debes volver, ella está muy preocupada por ti

-ella? Como que ella?, quien es ella?, oye espera –gritó antes de ser tragado por una especie de remolino-

-Despertó! –dijo sota al notar como sesshomaru abría los ojos y trataba de levantarse-

-No te levantes –dijo kagome acercándose a él impidiendo que lo hiciera y volviendo a recostarlo- estas mejor?

-He?

-Es que te desmayaste de repente y…

-Lo recordé –dijo interrumpiéndola- recordé lo que paso cuando llegamos…

Sesshomaru empezó su relato y detallo todo la que había ocurrido mientras kagome estuvo inconsciente claro omitiendo lo último que dijo su otro yo acerca de una mujer.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso –dijo kagome-

-Es un poco difícil de creer -agrego sota-

-Que me crean o no, es cosa suya–acoto sesshomaru-

En ese momento apareció la señora higurashi para pedirles que bajen a cenar, recién en ese momento, sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de kagome, acaso ella será...

-Si mamá ahora bajamos, sesshomaru puedes levantarte? –pregunto kagome sacándolo de su mundo-

-He?

-Oye si te sientes mal puedo traerte la cena aquí

-No es necesario –respondió con su típico tono indiferente- yo no necesito comer

-Como que no? , tal vez como yokai no necesitas alimentarte, pero como humano, tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes, y para eso debes comer

-Ya te dije no quiero com…

Grrr…grrr

-Que es eso? –Pregunto kagome-

-no-no lo sé -respondió sesshomaru girando el rostro hacia otro lado con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro-

-No, a mi no me engañas, ese fue tu estomago verdad?

-No claro que n… grrr –otra vez el rugido-

-lo vez –dijo kagome con una sonrisa ganadora- tu estomago está reclamando comida, así que vamos

Y así fue como el pobre sesshomaru fue arrastrado al comedor y obligado por kagome a ingerir comida humana.

El ambiente ara tranquilo, toda la familia conversaba alegremente, todos menos sesshomaru claro está, el… el solo se limitaba a los monosílabos, y algunas veces , algo más largo, como un tal vez, no me agrada y cosas así, sin saber que una figura los observaba desde las sombras…

-Muy bien, ya es hora –anuncio una voz de entre las sombras- acaben con todos ellos, no quiero sobrevivientes…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado, si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que dejen algún comentario, c se aceptan de todo tipo, constructivos y destructivos XD, para saber en qué debo mejorar. Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima._

_Ah! Y muchas gracias a los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores, es por ustedes, por quienes puedo continuar. Ahora sí, sayonara ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos! Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, es que he tenido algunos problemillas por ahí, además de que se me fue el inter por m una semana T_T en fin, disculpen la tardanza, y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de __**El regreso**_

_**Capitulo 4 La primera batalla**_

_El ambiente era tranquilo, toda la familia conversaba alegremente, todos menos sesshomaru claro está, el… el solo se limitaba a los monosílabos, y algunas veces , algo más largo, como un tal vez, no me agrada y cosas así, sin saber que una figura los observaba desde las sombras…_

_-Muy bien, ya es hora –anuncio una voz de entre las sombras- acaben con todos ellos, no quiero sobrevivientes…_

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, los miembros de la familia continuaban su alegre velada, si saber lo que afuera sucedía.

-Sesshomaru gusta un poco más? –cuestiono la señora higurashi al notar que el yokai había terminado su cena, obligado por kagome claro está-

-….

-Oye por lo menos responde –reclamo kagome- dices que eres un lord y no tienes modales

-No lo digo, soy un lord además no quiero com…. Grrr

-Decías? –Cuestiono kagome con una sarcástica sonrisa-

-_Rayos –_pensó mientras un imperceptible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas_- malditas necesidades humanas-_

_-_Aquí tiene sesshomaru –dijo la señora higurashi extendiéndole un plato mas de comida- si tiene hambre solo tiene que decirlo

Sesshomaru asintió y recibió lo ofrecido, maldiciendo por dentro su debilidad, ahora que era humano, su cuerpo le exigía mas comida de lo normal.

La cena estaba por terminar, cuando de pronto, se oyó una explosión proveniente del templo. Kagome se dirijo al lugar, sin embargo fue emboscada en el camino por el enemigo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus amigas en medio de los atacantes, trato de hablarles, pero parecían no entender, fue entonces cuando se percato que estaban siendo controladas, eran como muñecas vacías, sin alma, y al parecer todos los presentes eran humanos, humanos sin uso de razón. Empezaron a tacarla, aun asi, ella no quería lastimar a ningún ser humano, por lo que solo uso un campo de protección, los ataques eran cada vez más fuertes, a pesar de ser seres comunes, tenían una fuerza descomunal, tanta que llego a romper el escudo de kagome, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego…

-Levántate!

-Se…Sesshomaru? –Pregunto al verlo frente a ella bloqueando un golpe con una vara de metal-

-no pierdas el tiempo y levántate! –Exclamo sesshomaru mientras golpeaba al atacante-

-Por qué rayos saliste! –Reclamo kagome a un sorprendido sesshomaru- eres idiota o que! No tienes poderes, si no huyes te mataran

-Ese es mi problema - respondió mientras golpeaba a algunos hombres- yo jamás huyo de una pelea

-No es momento para ser orgulloso, te mataran

-No me subestimes –refuto lanzando a otro tipo por los aires- he sido criado como guerrero, aunque no tenga mis poderes, puedo pelear

-E-Esta bien –respondió- pero… pero no mates a nadie si? Ellos aun son humanos

-Hare lo que quiera –agrego mientras seguía golpeando, alejando a los atacantes lo más posible de la casa donde se encontraba la familia de kagome-

Los minutos pasaba y la lucha parecía menguar, uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes, por alguna razón que kagome no entendió, sesshomaru no había matado a ninguno de los presentes, se limito a dejarlos inconscientes, sin embargo lo que le pareció más extraño, fue el que estuviera alejando a las personas de su casa, acaso estaría protegiendo a su familia? Eso era algo que le preguntaría después, aun que siendo "El", seguro no le contestaría, al cabo de unos minutos, el ultimo cuerpo callo inconsciente, la pelea parecía terminar, hasta que una voz resonó por todo el lugar…

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer eres muy fuerte, aun como humano sesshomaru

-Quien rayos eres y que quieres! -Cuestiono el aludido en posición de defensa, sin poder detectar de donde venia la voz-

-Tan impaciente como siempre sesshomaru –respondió el sujeto haciendo acto de presencia-

El tipo lucia una máscara en el rostro, por lo que era imposible notar si era algún conocido, totalmente cubierto de una capa negra, es decir, no se distinguía ningún rasgo que dijera si era humano o yokai.

-Por que nos atacas! –Pregunto kagome al verlo aparecer-

-Ho! Tú debes ser kagome

-Responde la pregunta –intervino sesshomaru-

-Lo hare solo si me derrotas –dijo para luego lanzarse al ataque empuñando una espada, pero no contra sesshomaru, su objetivo fue kagome-

Fue un ataque inesperado, así que kagome apenas y pudo colocar una débil barrera de protección, barrera que fue rota al instante por el sujeto, kagome cayó al suelo, indefensa, estaba vulnerable a un ataque directo, cuando de pronto, sesshomaru se interpuso entre ella y su atacante, bloqueando lo que hubiera sido un golpe mortal.

-Vaya, vaya, el gran sesshomaru, conocido por su odio a los humanos, está protegiendo a uno

-_Me esta protegiendo –_se dijo así misma kagome_- es verdad, desde que llegamos me ha protegido y no solo a mí, también a mi familia, pero… por que_

-Lo llevare lejos de aquí –dijo sesshomaru sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Para cuando kagome reacciono, sesshomaru se había lanzado contra el enemigo, aun sin poderes, era un guerrero fuerte, lo demostró haciendo retroceder al enemigo y alejándolo cada vez más de la casa de los higurashi.

Kagome verifico que su familia estuviera a salvo y luego partió en busca de sesshomaru, que había entrado en la parte boscosa del templo, ella sabía que el necesitaba su ayuda, aunque no lo reconociera, estaba consciente de que si no se daba prisa, lo más probable es que lo mataran, por lo que apuro el paso en dirección a donde sentía su presencia.

Por otra parte, sesshomaru se encontraba en medio de una de las peleas más difíciles que había tenido, no por que el enemigo fuera poderoso, al contrario, si tuviera sus poderes, lo eliminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ese era el problema, sin poderes, el estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie…

-Que pasa sesshomaru?- cuestiono en tono burlón el sujeto- es demasiado para ti?

-Cállate! –Exclamo para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente-

Sin embargo, el enemigo ya tenía previsto sus movimientos, y evadiendo hábilmente su ataque, logro tumbarlo en el suelo, vulnerable a cualquier ataque, sesshomaru maldijo su condición humana al ver como el sujeto se disponía a dar el golpe final, cuando de pronto, una flecha apareció bloqueando el ataque enemigo.

-Estas bien? –pregunto kagome a un caído sesshomaru-

-Que haces aquí

-Salvarte la vida-respondió- que mas puedo hacer

-No te lo agradeceré

-Eso ya lo se

-Oh! pero que tenemos aquí? -Interrumpió el sujeto- parece que me divertiré un poco mas

-Ja! No te será fácil vencerme –respondió kagome con aparente serenidad, para luego comenzar a atacar-

La pelea se desarrollaba frente a sesshomaru, podía ver claramente como kagome estaba en clara desventaja, el individuo le estaba causando mucho daño, no tanto como a él que solo tenía una vara para defenderse, pero estaba saliendo muy lastimada, para cuando se dio cuenta, kagome había sido derribada por un golpe enemigo estampándose contra un árbol…

-_Rayos! –_Pensó_- si esto sigue así ella…_

_-Morirá –_dijo una voz en su cabeza_- _

_-Tú eres…_

_-si soy yo de nuevo –_respondió_- pero que vas a hacer, si no lo impides, ella morirá frente a tus ojos y eso es algo que no quieres verdad?_

-Maldición! –Exclamo sesshomaru mientras tomaba a Bakusaiga entre sus manos y corría en dirección al enemigo-

El ardor en sus manos era realmente doloroso, le quemaban demasiado, aun así, cogió el arma con todos sus fuerzas y se corrió en dirección al individuo, que estaba por acabar con la vida de la miko, ni el mismo entendía por qué, solo sabía que no podía, que no quería que muriera, así que reunió todo el poder que estaba en él y de un solo ataque logro lastimar gravemente a su sorprendido rival.

-Pe-pero cómo? –cuestiono el individuo casi agonizante en el suelo- s-se supone que tus poderes están sellados! Como es que puedes usar tu espada!

Sesshomaru no respondió, simplemente se limito a atacarlo para acabar de una vez por todas con él, sin embargo, el sujeto fue envuelto en una pantalla de humo y desapareció, mientras soltaba una frase de advertencia…

-Nos volveremos a ver sesshomaru y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte

Sesshomaru se quedo parado observando como el humo se dispersaba por completo, luego volteo a ver a kagome, que se acercaba a él, al verla con vida, la fuerza que había brotado en su interior, pareció acabarse, por que soltó a Bakusaiga y cayo, sin embargo no sintió el golpe contra el suelo, por que kagome pudo sostenerlo antes…

-Estas bien? -cuestiono kagome con preocupación-

-…

-Se-sesshomaru? –Volvió a preguntar esta vez con miedo en su voz-

-…

Al no obtener respuesta, temió lo peor, lo recostó en el suelo y se acerco su pecho para oír el latido de su corazón, _al menos aun late-se dijo a sí misma-_ trato de sujetar sus manos y fue entonces, cuando noto las quemaduras en sus manos, eran realmente preocupantes, no sabía qué hacer, aparte de las quemaduras, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, si lo movía podía ser peligroso, y no tenía suficiente poder como para curarlo, estaba apunto de entrar en pánico cuando oyó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas…

-Ven conmigo, yo puedo salvarlo

-Qu-quien es usted? -cuestiono kagome al ver al hombre de apariencia serena y no mayor de 40 años-

-Mi nombre no importa, lo único que debe preocuparte, es su vida –dijo señalando a sesshomaru- si no vienes conmigo el morirá, su cuerpo a recibido una carga tremenda al usar esa espada demoniaca con sus poderes sellados

-Pe-pero como…

-Solo te diré, que se mucho mas de esta situación de lo que crees

-E- está bien –respondió Kagome un tanto insegura-

No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, aun así, tomo la decisión de seguir a aquel hombre, esperando no cometer un error que les cueste la vida a ambos…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado XD, nos estamos leyendo_

_Ah! Y como siempre, agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic, espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro, ahora si me despido, hasta la proximaXD_


	5. Chapter 5

_De pie los que quieran golpearme por tardona! XD, en serio, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido ciertos problemillas por ahí, pero sé que eso no es excusa, en fin, solo quiero decir, que no importa cuánto me tarde, siempre termino lo que empiezo, así que si comencé esta historia, la terminare, de eso na hay duda, sin querer aburrirlos con mi discurso, los dejo con el capítulo 5 de __**El regreso**_

_**Un extraña profecia**_

_-Ven conmigo, yo puedo salvarlo_

_-Qu-quien es usted? -cuestiono kagome al ver al hombre de apariencia serena y no mayor de 40 años-_

_-Mi nombre no importa, lo único que debe preocuparte, es su vida –dijo señalando a sesshomaru- si no vienes conmigo el morirá, su cuerpo a recibido una carga tremenda al usar esa espada demoniaca con sus poderes sellados_

_-Pe-pero como…_

_-Solo te diré, que se mucho mas de esta situación de lo que crees_

_-E- está bien –respondió Kagome un tanto insegura-_

_No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, aun así, tomo la decisión de seguir a aquel hombre, esperando no cometer un error que les cueste la vida a ambos…_

Caminaron hasta lo que aprecia el límite de los terrenos del templo, kagome vio extrañada al hombre que llevaba a sesshomaru a sus espaldas, no había donde ir, empezaba a creer que no fue buena idea seguirlo, de pronto, el hombre lanzo un silbido extraño, llamando al que sea que viniera volando hacia ellas, para cuando los animales estuvieron cerca, y digo estuvieron, por que eran dos, kagome pudo recocerlos, estaba realmente sorprendida, acaso en su época aun existían esas cosas?, esos animales, eran…eran unos yokai…

-Sube a su lomo –ordeno el hombre después de montar a sesshomaru en el primero - no te lastimara

-E-eso es un…

-Yokai –respondió interrumpiéndola- será mejor que te apresures, sin lo curamos pronto, el morirá

- D-de acuerdo –respondió aun insegura, mientras subía al animal-

-Vámonos –ordeno el hombre mientras alzaban el vuelo-

Cruzaron gran parte de la ciudad, alzándose sobre los más altos edificios, haciendo imposible que la gente los vea, llegaron a una cabaña en la cima de una montaña, bajaron de las bestias, y entraron al lugar, depositaron a sesshomaru en un funton y el hombre empezó con la curación.

-Bebe esto –le indico a la miko mientras le extendía una pequeña botella con un liquido extraño-

-Qué es? –Cuestiono con desconfianza recibiendo el objeto-

-Un antídoto -respondió mientras rompía la parte superior de las ropas de sesshomaru, bueno lo que quedaba de ella- le espada de ese tipo tenía un potente veneno de efecto retardado, las manchas rojas en tu piel, son producto de ese veneno –agrego señalando el brazo de kagome-

-Im-imposible entonces sesshomaru…

-El tiene en el veneno en su sistema –respondió el hombre- bébelo rápido y descansa, yo me encargare de él

-No! –Exclamo kagome- aun no puedo confiar en usted, ni siquiera se su nombre y…-no pudo terminar por que la habitación le dio vueltas en un instante-

-Mareos, es la segunda etapa del veneno –afirmo- si tanto desconfías lo beberé yo primero –agrego mientras lo hacía- ahora bébelo tú, no te necesito muerta

-E- está bien –respondió kagome mientras bebía el contenido- pero no dormiré, no sin saber cómo está el

-Haz lo que quieras- replicó el hombre mientras sacaba unas hierbas de un estante- solo no me estorbes

Kagome sintió y el extraño hombre empezó con la curación, limpiando las heridas de su abdomen y sus manos, para luego untarlas con algo que hizo detener el sangrado, y le dio de beber el antídoto, todo bajo la insistente mirada de kagome, quien no descuidaba al caído sesshomaru.

-Lo ves –hablo el hombre- no le hice nada

-Estará bien –cuestiono con preocupación-

-No lo sé –respondió el aludido- hice todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero fue muy imprudente de su parte usar sus poderes en esas condiciones, su poder aun es inestable

-Parece saber mucho de esto, además tiene a dos yokai bajo su poder, como es posible?

-Para empezar, mi nombre es Inugami, y como le dije antes, se mucho más de lo que cree

-Y puedo preguntar qué es lo que sabe?

El aludido sonrió ligeramente, debería contarle todo desde el principio, así que se sentó frente a ella, y comenzó su relato.

-Nuestra familia es la encargada de cuidar unos pergaminos, cuyo interior guardan una temible profecía, que hasta ahora seria cumplida

-Profecía?

-Exacto –respondió- los pergaminos hablan de que el mal vendrá de épocas inmemorables, trascendiendo las barreras del tiempo, y creara caos y destrucción en nuestro mundo, sin embargo, también menciona a un guerrero, un poderoso yokai que vendrá del pasado acompañado de una bella miko, para salvar esta época

-Lo que estás diciendo es que sesshomaru y yo…

-Eso es lo que creo

-Pero eso no explica por qué tiene dos yokai bajo su mando

-en este monte, los yokai están protegidos por una barrera, los poco que han sobrevivido a estos 500 años están aquí

-Entiendo su punto, pero como supo lo de los poderes de sesshomaru, además ahora es humano, no está en condiciones de pelear

-Lo sé, por eso los estoy a ayudando, aunque debería ser mi hijo quien lo haga, pero él se fue de la montaña y se convirtió en productor musical

-Entonces usted sabía que llegaríamos hoy?

-Si –respondió mientras se levantaba- descansa un poco muchacha, les hace falta a ambos –agrego mientras salía de la habitación-

Kagome aun estaba procesando la información recibida, había llegado a su época por accidente, y ahora tendrían que pelear, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, dedicando sus últimas palabras al yokai que descansaba a su lado _"no te mueras sesshomaru", _mientras tanto, el mencionado estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Oye no seas haragán y despierta –exclamo la voz del otro yo de sesshomaru mientras lo pateaba-

-Que te pasa! –exclamo el aludido despertando de golpe y poniéndose de pie al instante- quieres matarme!

-Pues si te levantas así, no creo que estés tan grave –respondió con ironía-

- Cállate –ordeno mientras sujetaba sus heridas, queriendo evitar que se abrieran nuevamente- ahora que quieres

-Así me recibes? –Cuestiono indignado- después de que te preste mi poder para que la salvaras, en verdad eres malagradecido Sessho

-Sessho? –Pregunto un tanto malhumorado- si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a llamarme así

-No seas amargado Sessho –respondió mientras palmeaba su espalda- no deberías retarme, después de todo soy más fuerte que tu –agrego lanzando una mirada intimidante-

-No tengo miedo de ti –contesto con mirada retadora-

-No tienes remedio Sessho –replico lanzando un sonoro suspiro- será mejor que vuelvas, ella está preocupada

-No me importa lo que le pase

-Si eso fuera verdad, no la habrías ayudado genio

-piensa lo que quieras –respondió dándole la espalda- a que te refieres al decir que me prestaste tu poder –pregunto cambiando el tema-

-Ahora estamos de chismosos he? –Cuestiono con ironía-

-Es mi poder –respondió- lo quiero de vuelta

-claro, ahora que tienes que proteger a la miko necesitas ser mas fuerte –dijo recibiendo un "delicado" golpe en la cabeza por parte de sesshomaru-Oye! eso duele!

-Cállate y explícate

-si te patearon el trasero, no vengas a desahogarte conmigo –replico con cara de niño regañado-

-Parece que no fue suficiente verdad? –Replico lanzando otro golpe en contra de su otro yo-

-Se acabo el tiempo Sessho –respondió bloqueando el golpe del peli palta- Vuelve con ella y no le causes tantos problemas –agrego mientras golpeaba a sesshomaru en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente- descansa por que lo que viene será más duro…

Sesshomaru despertaba de la "agradable" conversación con su otro yo, la próxima vez lo golpearía hasta cansarse, trato de moverse, pero algo se lo impidió, en ese momento se percato de que no estaba solo, ella dormía a su lado, las manos de kagome estaban sujetando las suyas, la contempló durante un tiempo, no quería despertarla, había lago en esa miko, que lo hacía comportarse de manera diferente, empezaba a creer que las conversiones con su otro yo le estaban afectando el cerebro, quito un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, acaricio ligeramente su rostro, despertándola sin querer, encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de ella, perdiéndose por un momento en la profundidad de los mismos, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella, y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, deseando que el momento durara par siempre …

Sin embargo, ninguno se percataba de la presencia de alguien más afuera de la habitación, alguien que con el tiempo, les traería más problemas de los que imaginan…

-Esto será más fácil de lo que creí… -susurro una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación- pronto dejaran de ser un problema…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y nuevamente, ofrezco una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, sin más que decir, los dejo._

_Ah! Y muchas gracias a los que comentan esta historia, y a los que no ¬¬ igual muchas gracias por leer XD, Goshy este capítulo va para ti, que comentaste el capitulo anterior y todos los demás, espero contar con tu apoyo en el futuro, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten ^_^ Sayonara!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, pero la universidad tiene copado casi todo mi tiempo, sin afán de aburrirlos con mis problemas, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de El regreso_

_**Sentimientos**_

_-Esto será más fácil de lo que creí… -susurro una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación- pronto dejaran de ser un problema…_

-Pasa algo malo? –Cuestionó kagome al ver como Sesshomaru se incorporaba ligeramente y miraba hacia la puerta-

-No nada –respondió sin quitar su vista del lugar- me pareció sentir a alguien allí, es solo eso

-Iré a ver –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, siendo detenida por la mano de Sesshomaru que aun no había soltado la suya- Sesshomaru?

-Yo iré –dijo incorporándose completamente del suelo- quédate aquí

-De eso nada –respondió la chica enfrentándolo- ni siquiera sabes en donde estamos!

-Y tu si? –Cuestiono viéndola fijamente- dime como llegamos aquí

-H-he pues… -trato de decir, puesto que no sabía cómo explicarle al ex-yokai lo sucedido, ni que ambos eran parte de una leyenda-

-Y bien? –Presiono el muchacho-

-Yo puedo responder sus preguntas –dijo Inugami haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar-

-Quien eres –pregunto sesshomaru poniéndose en guardia al instante, ocultando a kagome tras el-

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru –hablo kagome, colocando su mano en el hombro del ex-yokai- él fue quien salvo tu vida

-Por que lo hizo? –Cuestiono aun desconfiado, sin bajar su guardia a pesar del dolor de sus heridas-

-Siéntate muchacho –Pidió el hombre- tus heridas no están del todo cerradas

-Responda mi pregunta –exigió con mirada desafiante-

-Está bien –dijo mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios- pero siéntese, es una larga historia…

Siendo prácticamente forzado por kagome, Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse en el suelo, esperando oír la historia de aquel hombre. Inugami empezó con el relato que había contado a Kagome, el ex-yokai se limitaba a escuchar en silencio toda la información de aquel hombre, guardándose su opinión para el final.

-Como sabemos que es verdad? –Cuestiono Sesshomaru- como sabemos que no es un aliado del sujeto enmascarado

-Sesshomaru! –regaño la miko- el te salvo la vida!, no tendría sentido que te atacasen y que el aliado de tu enemigo te salve

-Eres demasiado confiada miko –contesto el aludido sin mirarla-

-Mírame cuando hablamos! –Reclamo la muchacha-

-No seas tan ruidosa –replico fastidiado- me molestas

-Que dijiste! –exclamo olvidando que Inugami estaba ahí- repítelo!

-Que eres muy…

-Sucede algo padre? –cuestiono un joven entrando a la habitación- oh… tienes visitas?

-Acércate –dijo el hombre- te presentare, ella es kagome –agrego señalando a la muchacha- y el es su compañero, sesshomaru

-Mucho gusto –respondió el joven que no parecía mayor de 25 años- Sesshomaru-san, kagome –agrego besando la mano de la chica, causando un sonrojo en ella, y un gruñido por parte del ex-yokai-

-El es mi hijo –explico Inugami- Gosuto

-Y que los trae a este apartado lugar? –Cuestiono el muchacho- acaso mi padre los involucró en esto de los yokai? –Cuestiono divertido- no le hagan caso, está un poco loco

-_Si supiera –Pensó kagome_- Sesshomaru tuvo un accidente y amablemente, su padre nos ayudo –dijo la miko- de no ser por el ahora…

-Como se hizo eso? –cuestiono Sesshomaru desconfiado al ver un corte en la mano del chico, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que, durante su pelea con el enmascarado, había cortado-

-H-he...me corte accidentalmente en mi trabajo –dijo con cierto nerviosismo, percibido por Sesshomaru-

-Deja la paranoia Sesshomaru –ordeno la miko, dándole un ligero golpe al ex-yokai en una de sus heridas, provocando un ligero gruñido de su parte-

-Q-que demonios haces Kagome…-susurró el muchacho reprimiendo un gemido de dolor-

-Compórtate –respondió en un susurro- Por tu bien querido

-Sucede algo? –cuestiono Inugami al notar la tensión entre ellos-

-No nada –contesto Kagome- Es solo que debemos regresar a casa

-Yo los llevare –sugirió Gosuto- mi auto es mas cómodo que esos animales raros que tiene mi padre

-Yokai! –exclamo el hombre- se llaman yokai!, y no son raros

-Si claro, lo que tú digas padre –contestó el muchacho- nos vamos? –cuestiono mirando a la pareja

-Sí, gracias –contesto la muchacha- vámonos sesshomaru

- No –contradijo a kagome- nos quedamos

-Un momento –pidió a Gosuto- Que te pasa sesshomaru! –Cuestiono en un susurro al ex-yokai- antes querías irte y ahora quieres quedarte?

-Hay algo en ese tipo –contesto dirigiendo su mirada a él- que no me agrada

-Si no te conociera –dijo al muchacho- diría que estas celoso

-Ce-celoso? –cuestiono un tanto sorprendido. En verdad esa molestia que sintió cuando ese tipo se acercó a kagome eran celos?-

-Pero te conozco, y sé que es imposible –replico lanzando un ligero suspiro- eres más frio que una piedra –bromeo, sin saber que el ex-yokai lo tomaría enserio-

-Es verdad –respondió- después de todo soy un yokai –agrego para luego darle la espalda y empezar a caminar- un frio y despiadado yokai

-Espera! –lo llamo tratando de alcanzarlo- a dónde vas!

-No te incumbe –dijo deteniéndose momentáneamente, para luego seguir caminando- puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Oye! –Replico cogiéndolo del brazo- no habrás tomado ne serio lo que dije verdad? Era una broma, entiendes?, una BROMA

-Broma o no –contesto zafándose del agarre de la chica y continuando con su camino- es verdad, soy un yokai, uno que carece de sentimientos…

-Sesshomaru… -susurró kagome mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad embargaba su ser, nunca creyó que esas simples palabras podían lastimar al ex-yokai-

-Ve con el –sugirió Inugami- en estos momentos, es inestable, tanto física como emocionalmente, el cambio en su cuerpo lo mantendrá así por un tiempo, debes estar a su lado hasta que se acostumbre a su condición

-Perdón Gosuto-san –se disculpo kagome- debo buscar a ese cabeza dura, nos vemos después Inugami-san –se despidió la chica mientras desaparecía por el mismo lugar que Sesshomaru-

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, a pesar de sus heridas, seguía caminando, no sabía a dónde, solo seguía andando, no entendía por que las palabras de la miko lo habían lastimado tanto, si solo decía la verdad, el nunca tuvo el mas mínimo remordimiento al matar a alguien, nunca tuvo apego por nadie, salvo la pequeña Rin, y el inútil de su sirviente, entonces... ¿por qué?, por que precisamente ella causaba esa confusión en su interior, por que solo ella lograba herirlo…

-Sesshomaru! –llamo kagome al verlo a lo lejos, haciendo que se detuviera-

-Que haces aquí? –cuestiono indiferente una vez la chica estuvo a su lado-

-Estaba buscándote –respondió recuperando el aliento- no pienso volver a casa sin ti

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –contesto el aludido- no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte

-Por que eres tan terco! –Exclamo la chica cogiéndolo de las mejillas, haciendo que la mirase- lo que dije no es verdad

-Te equivocas –contesto el ex-yokai- tienes razón al decir que soy frio, no tengo sentimientos

-Si no los tuvieras –replico la chica- no te habría herido lo que dije

-… -no dijo nada, solo la miro fijamente, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella-

-P-por qué me miras así? –Cuestiono soltándolo, y desviando la mirada-

-Por nada –respondió el aludido- eres muy extraña

-a quien llamas extraña! –Exclamo- ha! Puedes ser tan exasperante como inuyasha!

-No vuelvas a comprarme con él! –Replico acorralándola contra un árbol del lugar, acercando su rostro al suyo, provocando un furioso sonrojo en la chica- soy muy diferente a él –susurró cerca del oído de kagome, haciendo que esta se estremeciera- y puedo demostrártelo –agrego mirándola a los ojos, provocando el nerviosismo de la chica- aquí y ahora…

El corazón de kagome latía de forma sobre natural, no entendía por qué, ni siquiera con inuyasha había tenido esa sensación, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, su respiración se volvía pesada, enfrento los ojos de Sesshomaru, buscando que se alejara de ella, pero al hacerlo, solo pudo perderse en la profundidad de ellos, iguales, y a la vez tan diferentes a los del hanyou, sintió como su respiración golpeaba contra su rostro, como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, creando una excitante mescla, algo que inuyasha nunca logro provocar, cerró los ojos, y estando consciente de que estaba mal, se dejo llevar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, un poco corto, lo sé, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, espero me comprendan, aunque ya logre hacer un hueco en mi horario, y puede escribir capítulos más largos XD, debido a eso, les prepongo algo, al igual que leí en algún fic por ahí, escribiré una página de Word por cada comentario que dejen, a ver cuánto puede hacer que escriba XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo, nos estamos leyendo, si Dios y sus comentarios lo permiten SAYONARA ^_^ _

_Ha! Cano siempre, gracias a quienes comentan cada capítulo, sus opiniones me hacen muy feliz ^_^, por cierto… kaname lin –chan! Por qué me has abandonado, espero volver a leer un comentario tuyo por aquí, bueno, ahora sí, me despido, hasta la próxima :P_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos! Si ya sé, me tarde T_T, mi tiempo es un poco limitado estos días, pero tarare de actualizar más rápido XD, y como lo prometido es deuda, una página por cada comentario ^_^ ahora sí, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el episodio número siete de __**El regreso**_

_**Sentimientos Humanos**_

_El corazón de kagome latía de forma sobre natural, no entendía por qué, ni siquiera con inuyasha había tenido esa sensación, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, su respiración se volvía pesada, enfrento los ojos de Sesshomaru, buscando que se alejara de ella, pero al hacerlo, solo pudo perderse en la profundidad de ellos, iguales, y a la vez tan diferentes a los del hanyou, sintió como su respiración golpeaba contra su rostro, como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, creando una excitante mescla, algo que inuyasha nunca logro provocar, cerró los ojos, y estando consciente de que estaba mal, se dejo llevar…_

Sentía los labios de sesshomaru rozando los suyos, tan tibios, tan cálidos, tan…

-Se-sesshomaru? –Cuestiono la pelinegra al notar cómo el aludido se alejo de golpe- Q-que…

-Silencio –ordeno mientras ocultaba a kagome tras él, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores- No estamos solos…

-He! –Exclamó la miko- co-como que no…

-Vaya, vaya –se oyó una burlona voz que parecía venir de todo el bosque- aun como humano eres igual de perceptivo Sesshomaru

-Que quieres –dijo el ex-yokai- no fue suficiente con la paliza de la última vez…

-Muy gracioso, y valiente de tu parte –replico el aludido apareciendo frente a él, causando la sorpresa, y el terror de kagome- con un cuerpo tan lastimado, no podrías hacerme nada

-T-tu eres…-trato de decir la pelinegra- e-el tipo d-de la ma-mascara…

-Que honor! –Exclamo con el mismo tono burlón- una señorita tan bella como usted me recuerda, lastima… -agrego cambiando su tono de voz a uno más frio, llegando a ser tétrico- que tenga que morir…

-El único muerto aquí serás tú –contesto sesshomaru dispuesto atacar, percatándose en ese entonces que no portaba a Bakusaiga, emitiendo un ligero gruñido-

-La suerte no está de su parte –replico el enmascarado mientras desenvainaba su espada y se disponía a atacar- Ahora… por favor… mueran! –Exclamo atacando a Sesshomaru que se movía con dificultad debido a sus heridas-

Kagome observaba la escena, cerrando con fuerza los puños, pues al haber salido de improviso tras él, no cogió su arco, no podía hacer nada, Sesshomaru podría morir ante sus ojos, y ella… ella solo podía mirar…

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la impotencia y la rabia inundaba su ser, perdiéndose por breves instantes en sus cavilaciones, para cuando reacciono, estaba en el suelo, con Sesshomaru encima, al parecer protegiéndola, nuevamente…

-Que te pasa kagome –cuestiono el ex-yokai esquivando una ataque de el enmascarado con ella en brazos- si no reaccionas nos mataran!

-P-perdón –se disculpo la chica, pues se estaba convirtiendo en una carga para el- no volverá a suceder…

-Problemas en el paraíso? –Cuestiono con tono burlón el enmascarado- descuiden, tal vez el infierno sea mejor –agrego dispuesto a atacar, sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida para ellos, se detuvo- Rayos… están de suerte, la próxima vez, no saldrán con vida… -susurro mientras desparecía nuevamente, envuelto en una cortina de humo-

-Que… que fue todo eso? –Cuestiono kagome aun en los brazos del muchacho-

-No lo sé –respondió sin soltarla, pues por alguna razón que desconocía, no quería hacerlo- sin embargo… esta no será la última vez que lo veamos…

-Kagome-san! Sesshomaru-san! –exclamo Inugami apareciendo en el lugar- s-se encuentran bien? –cuestiono un tanto agitado, parecía haber corrido, o… peleado- no les paso nada?

-No, gracias por preocuparse –respondió kagome mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Sesshomaru, acción que le acuso… decepción?, acaso no quería alejarse de él? - estamos asal…

-Por qué? –Cuestiono un desconfiado sesshomaru, algo no nadaba bien, podía sentirlo- acaso debía pasarnos algo? Como fue que nos encontró? Que hace aq…

-Cálmate Sesshomaru –pidió "amablemente", mientras golpeaba una de sus heridas, interrumpiendo su interrogatorio-

-O-otra vez? –Susurró con dificultad a la chica- a-acaso quieres matarme…

-Te lo advertí –respondió la muchacha- ahora te aguantas

-Sucede algo? –Cuestiono Inugami al ver la expresión en el rostro del ex-yokai- se siente bien Sesshomaru?

-El está perfectamente, no se preocupe –contesto kagome restándole importancia al asunto-

-Creo que deberían descansar –sugirió el hombre- por qu no se quedan un poco más?

-No –respondió Sesshomaru adelantándose a la miko- debemos irnos, ahora

-Es verdad –afirmo kagome- mi madre debe estar preocupada, será mejor que volvamos pronto

-Si no hay otra opción –dijo el mayor con una ligera sonrisa mientras llamaba a los yokai que les sirvieron de transporte- ellos los llevara a casa

-Muchas gracias Inugami-san! –Exclamo kagome, aliviada de no tener que caminar hasta su casa, pues el camino de regreso sería muy largo-

-De nada señorita –respondió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un paquete a Sesshomaru- aquí están sus armas, el arco de la señorita y… -agrego empuñando el arma del aludido- su espada joven…

-_Pero como… -pensó sesshomaru, se supone que su espada contenía poderes demoniacos, entonces como es que el…-_

-Sucede algo? –cuestiono kagome un tato preocupada- no te golpee muy fuerte cierto?

-Estoy bien –respondió el peli plata, eligiendo permanecer en silencio, ya averiguaría luego acerca de ese hombre- Sera mejor irnos

Kagome asintió y sin percatarse de la anomalía percibida por  
Sesshomaru, subieron a los yokai, partiendo al instante al hogar de kagome, donde los esperaba la madre de kagome, preocupada por el estado de su hija.

-No te paso nada kagome? –Cuestiono la mujer ni bien la muchacha toco el suelo- no estás herida?

-Estoy bien mamá –respondió la miko- el que necesita descanso es Sesshomaru

-No necesito nada –replico el aludido mientras empezaba a caminar-

-Pues yo no diría lo mismo –contradijo kagome golpeando "ligeramente" la pierna de sesshomaru, provocando su caída, en verdad disfrutaba al verlo así, le parecía Lindo… un momento! Acaso dijo lindo?-

-Kagome! –Regañó la mujer- es de mala educación hacer esas cosas, que has aprendido todo este tiempo

-Era una broma mamá –replico la miko mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru y le tendía la mano- perdón, no creí que caerías, y así dices que estas bien… -agrego meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación- vamos, descansa un rato en mi habitación…

-No quiero tu ayuda –respondió ignorando a kagome y parándose solo, acaso es miko no entendía que se sentía humillado recibiendo ese tipo de trato?, el era un lord!, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie-

-Por que eres tan terco! –exclamo la muchacha perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia- yo solo me preocupo por ti!

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –contesto ignorándola por completo, provocando el enojo de ella, por alguna razón le gustaba hacerla enfadar-

-Por que eres así! –exclamo haciendo un puchero como cuando niña- tan… tan… tan engreído!

-No es asunto tuyo

-Ves! A eso es a lo que me refiero!, eres tan…

-Ya kagome, basta… –pidió de forma amable la mujer-

-Pero mamá…

-Kagome Higurashi, he dicho que es suficiente –agrego con severidad- Por favor pase joven Sesshomaru –dijo refiriéndose al peli plata - debe tener hambre, dentro de poco serviré el desayuno, acompáñenos si no es mucha molestia

-Se lo agradezco señora –respondió el aludido, mirando ligeramente a kagome, sintiéndose Victorioso al notar como la chica desviva la mirada con molestia-

El desayuno transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, si obviamos claro, las miradas asesinas de kagome hacia Sesshomaru, su adre había apoyado a ese yokai engreído, petulante, orgulloso, apuesto, fornido, sexi… un momento! Se supone que lo estaba criticando, por que siempre terminaba pensando que era Lindo… hasta sota y el abuelo parecían fascinados con el peli plata, aunque él solo respondiera con monosílabos, lo atosigaban con preguntas sobre su castillo, del cual kagome ignoraba su existencia, sus peleas, su vida… Su madre tuvo que intervenir para que dejaran descansar al pobre muchacho, que empezaba a impacientarse, y eso no era nada bueno, a pesar de no tener sus poderes, podía ser muy peligroso.

Al término del mismo, Kagome arrastro a Sesshomaru a su habitación, pues era más que obvio que él no iría por voluntad propia, lo que la miko no se detuvo a pensar es el por qué Sesshomaru le permitía esas libertades, pues si de otro humano se tratase, estaría muerto desde hace mucho, la verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabía, no llevaba más de dos días con la muchacha, y le permitía hacer y decir cosas que nadie nunca había hecho, no podía entenderlo, tal vez se debía a su nueva condición humana, o a los restos de veneno que su cuerpo aun estaba eliminando, a cualquier otro factor del lugar, o tal vez era cosa de su molesto "otro yo", sin embargo, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que aquello no era normal, pues nunca antes le había pasado… recordó el momento después de la pelea, cuando despertó con ella a su lado, su rostro mientras dormía, la calidez de sus manso sujetando las suyas, el aroma de su piel, sus labios… un momento! cuando la había detallado tanto!

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, logrando llamar la atención de la miko, que estaba hablándole de quien sabe qué, pues él no había prestado atención por estar divagando entre su recuerdos.

-Oye escuchaste lago de lo que dije? –cuestiono la miko con mirada acusatoria al yokai, que no se percató en que momento habían entrado a la habitación, tan distraído estaba?- Te estoy hablando!

-Decías algo? –cuestiono totalmente perdido, pues no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la pelinegra-

-Ah! No tienes remedio! –Exclamo par luego lanzar un cansado suspiro- decía que te recuestes en la cama, quiero revisar tus heridas

-No hace falta –respondió tan orgulloso como siempre- mis heridas están prácticamente cerradas

-Solo recuéstate quieres –pidió ya cansada de pelear con él, parecía un niño pequeño, uno muy lindo por cierto… ah! Otra vez pensando lo mismo-

-No tengo por qué obedecerte –replico con cierta arrogancia, en verdad hablar con su otro yo le estaba afectando-

-Suficiente! –exclamo mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama y empezaba a quitarle la camisa que sota le había prestado-

-Que crees que haces! –replico forcejeando con la chica, no es que le molestara estar en esa posición, es decir, una chica como ella, sobre él, tarando de desvestirlo… no es momento para eso!- Quítate! –Agrego sin resultado alguno- te lo advertí…

Usando su fuerza de por si mayor, logro cambiar posiciones, ahora ella estaba debajo, con las manos en el pecho de él, totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía de su rostro, sus respiraciones mezclándose, nuevamente esa extraña y excitante combinación que la hacía perder el control aparecía, podía sentir aquella penetrante mirada ámbar posarse sobre ella, estudiarla de principio a fin, su sonrojo iba en aumento conforme el se acercaba mas a ella… rozo sus labios, no sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente se perdió en la mirada chocolate de ella, en su aliento chocando contra su rostro, sintió sus labios llamándolo, incitándolo a acercarse igual que aquella vez en el bosque, ambos solo pidan mirarse, perderse en los ojos de su acompañante, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el, atraído hacia ella como si de un poder hipnótico se tratase, cerro la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus labios, empezando aquel beso ansiado por ambos, sin saber hasta dónde podía llevarlos aquella acción…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y la propuesta sigue en pie, una página de Word por comentario, agradeciendo como siempre e todas la personas que dejan su valiosa opinión, paso a retirarme, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima, sayonara! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien ^_^, bueno, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de El regreso_

_**Contacto**_

_Ambos solo podían mirarse, perderse en los ojos de su acompañante, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el, atraído hacia ella como si de un poder hipnótico se tratase, cerro la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus labios, empezando aquel beso ansiado por ambos, sin saber hasta dónde podía llevarlos aquella acción…_

La intensidad del contacto fue subiendo por ambas partes, Sesshomaru no entendía su comportamiento, no sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente no podía separarse de ella, la beso con urgencia, con necesidad, estudiando cada rincón de su boca, disfrutando de su calor… ella por su parte, no supo cómo reaccionar, por dios era su cuñado!, le estaba siendo infiel a inuyasha con su hermano! Su mente le decía que estaba mal, que debía alejarlo de ella, sin embargo, su corazón, que en ese momento latía como si hubiese mañana, le imploraba que no lo hiciera, que lo dejase continuar, poco a poco empezó a ceder, obedeciendo a su corazón, que extrañamente se sentía completo al estar junto al yokai, cerró los ojos, y pasando su brazos por detrás del cuello del peli plata, correspondió a su beso, dejándose envolver por aquella calidez, hasta ahora desconocida, que el yokai lograba transmitirle…

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en sus pulmones, forzando a la pareja a separarse, no demasiado claro está, pues Kagome aun podía sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru golpear contra sus mejillas, cuyos colores pasaban por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber, su penetrante mirada posarse sobre sus ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, la misma Kagome no podía explicarlo, simplemente las cosas se dieron así, en ese momento no hubo inuyasha que ocupara su corazón, solo estaba el, Sesshomaru ocupo todo su mundo por esos breves momentos, logrando asustarla, pues no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, seria amor lo que sentía por el yokai?, atracción tal vez? Y lo más importante… el podría corresponderle? Trato de decir algo, de romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos, sin embrago la acción del peli plata la tomo desprevenida, pues esperaba que se disculpara por lo sucedido, bueno… eso no, después de todo era "el", o al menos que se levantara y se fuera sin decir palabra, cualquier cosa, menos eso, Sesshomaru la estaba besando nuevamente, y esta vez no era un beso común, era exigente, demandante, Kagome se vio envuelta por aquella aplastante sensación, esa que provocaba la pérdida de su autocontrol, correspondiendo casi al instante al contacto del yokai, que hipnotizado por aquellas emociones tan nuevas para él, profundizo mas el contacto, mientras una de sus manos, instintivamente acariciaba parte del cuerpo de la miko, arrancando un ligero gemido de ella al sentir como el muchacho empezaba a descender por su cuello, dejando una rastro de saliva a su paso, gemido que se vio ahogado en los besos del peli plata…

-Hermana mamá pregunta si neces… -Sota se quedo mudo ante el espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban, acaso su hermana no estaba casada con inuyasha?, entonces qué rayos hacia besándose con su hermano!- q-que significa a esto!

-So-sota! – exclamo totalmente avergonzada la pelinegra, empujando a sesshomaru a un lado- e-esto no es lo que parece, el y yo no…

-Ya no soy un niño kagome! –Replico ofuscado el muchacho al ver como su hermana traicionaba a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos- Se muy bien lo que vi!

-No… Sota déjame explicarte… -trataba de decir la miko mientras lo cogía del brazo, sin embrago no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni ella podía entender-

-No me toques! –Exclamo zafándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermana- nunca creí que mi hermana seria una…

-No te atrevas –replico el ex-yokai parándose frente a Kagome y lanzándole una intimidante mirada al menor-

-Me voy –dijo mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad contra el peli plata-

-Sota espera…

-Déjalo ir –Replicó sesshomaru deteniendo a la miko-

-Que lo deje ir! –exclamo mirándolo retadoramente- sabes lo que estará pensando de mi!

-Me hago una idea –respondió-

-Pues si lo sabes, entonces déjame –pidió sin resultado alguno- se fue pensando cosas que no son, así que por favor…

-Y según tu… -replico el peli plata mientras la cogía del mentón, haciendo que lo mirase- que fue lo que paso?

-Bu-bueno yo… -trata de decir desviando la mirada, pero sus propios nervios la traicionaban, después de aquel beso, no podía enfrentarlo cara a cara-

-No sé lo que está sucediendo –replico entablando un contacto visual con ella- y se que tu tampoco verdad?

-…-ella solo asintió, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que sucedía, se estaba enamorando de su cuñado…-

-Crees que ese tipo… Inugami –dijo el peli plata mientras la soltaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama- tengo algo que ver?, según dijo, nos dio lago de beber, un antídoto, preguntaste si tiene efectos secundarios, o algo similar?

-No… -respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada, pues no se le había ocurrido eso, acaso aquella sensación, ese sentimiento, la calidez que embargo su ser cuando estuvo con sesshomaru era… falsa?-

-Sucede algo? –Cuestiono al ver el rostro decaído de la miko-

-N-no –respondió con una sonrisa, que sesshomaru identifico como falsa, llevaban conviviendo tan poco tiempo, sentía que la concia de toda la vida-

-No me mientas –replicó mientras se ponía de pie y se aceraba a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital-

-N-no estoy mintiendo… -se excuso mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente, acaso era posible que ese brebaje causara todas esas sensaciones?-

-Kagome –llamo la madre de la miko mientras entraba a la habitación- sabes por qué sota está molesto?

-N-no mamá seguro tiene problemas en la escuela –respondió con nerviosismo, estando varios metros separada de Sesshomaru-

-Tal vez… -respondió la mujer- ah! Quería preguntarles que quieren para la comida, iré de compras, por que no me acompañan? Al joven sesshomaru le hace falta algo de ropa, la camisa de Sota le queda un poco pequeña

-No es necesario que… -trato de decir el aludido, sin embargo, cuando Kagome y su madre toman una decisión, no hay poder humano que las convenza de lo contrario-

-Por lo pronto le traje ropa que era de mi esposo –anuncio la mujer mientras la dejaba sobre la cama de kagome- úsela mientras compramos algo de acuerdo a su medida

-Pe-pero…

-Saldremos en media hora –afirmó la mujer- puede ducharse mientras nos alistamos

-Du… que?

-Llamare a un taxi –afirmo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación dejándolos a solas nuevamente-

-Mi madre es un poco exagerada –Replico Kagome con una ligera sonrisa ala notar la confusión en el rostro de sesshomaru- creo que se le olvido que vienes de otra época

-Eso parece –respondió de mala gana, pues no entendió casi nada de lo que la mujer había dicho, que rayos era una ducha?-

-Ven –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba escaleras abajo-

Kagome llevo a Sesshomaru hasta el cuarto de baño, enseñándole como usar adecuadamente la ducha, divirtiéndose con el desconcierto que notaba en su rostro, debía reconocerlo, ahora que era humano, le era más difícil ocultar sus propias emociones. Después de enseñarle el funcionamiento del aparto y de entregarle lo necesario para un relajante baño, lo dejo en el cuarto, al tiempo que ella iba a su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, con el se sentía completa, quería Inuyasha, es verdad, pero lo que sentía por Sesshomaru era tan diferente, no podía decir que era amor, pues apenas llevaban dos días juntos, bueno se conocían de antes, siempre pensó que era apuesto, tolerante, hasta amable, pues mantenía a la pequeña Rin consigo, pensándolo bien, siempre le llamo la atención, sin embargo, su interés por inuyasha la había cegado, impidiéndole ver a otro que no fuera él, tal vez sea cosa del brebaje como dijo sesshomaru, y eso sería lo mejor, que con el tiempo el efecto se desvaneciese…

_-A quien quiero engañar…- pensó- desearía que esto fuera más que un efecto secundario…_

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras entraba su habitación y buscaba la ropa que usaría, para luego esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo, nada sacaba con preocuparse, son cosas que solucionaría luego…

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru batallaba contra el jabón, que insistentemente se le resbalaba de las manos, dificultando su labor, un sonoro suspiro escapo de su boca, esta época era muy diferente a la suya, por no decir que todo era diferente, lo único que no cambiaba, lo único que era constante era ella…

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la miko, ralamente esa mujer, sea por lo que sea, lo estaba volviendo loco…

-_Tan difícil es aceptar tus sentimientos por ella? –Cuestiono una voz en su cabeza- en verdad eres terco_

_-Hare de cuenta que no estás ahí –respondió Sesshomaru ignorándolo por completo- _

_-Eres un cobarde –acuso su otro yo, provocando que se detenga al instante- es importante para ti y o sabes, siempre lo ha sido; cuando saco a colmillo de acero de la tumba de tu padre, desde ese momento, esa miko llamo tu atención_

_-Cállate –respondió ligeramente molesto- si vas a aparecer para decir tonterías, mejor no salgas_

_-Que cruel eres conmigo! –Replico mientras hacía un gesto de clara indignación- yo que me preocupo por ti…_

_-Cierra la boca –amenazo el ex-yokai- déjame bañarme en paz_

_-Haz lo que quieras –respondió su otro yo- después no me culpes cuando ella se va con el inútil de inuyasha_

_-…_

_-Eso te dolió cierto? –Cuestiono el otro sesshomaru al no oír repuesta alguna- no quieres que se vaya, mucho menos con el_

_-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera –respondió mientras se lavaba la cabeza y batallaba contra la espuma que se metía en sus ojos- no es asunto mío…_

_-Eres idiota de nacimiento o tantas peleas te dejaron así? –cuestiono su otro yo provocando la clara molestia del ex-yokai- _

_-Quieres dejarme en paz! –exclamo ya harto de el- no me importa!, es la hembra de mi hermano, está en todo su derecho de irse con el…_

_-Creo que es de nacimiento –replicó su alter ego menando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación- acaso viste la marca de ese inútil en su cuello?_

Aquella pregunta lo dejo frio, pues en verdad, cuando empezó a descender por el cuello de la miko, no percibió la marca que debía estar allí, ni siquiera el olor de su molesto hermano estaba presente en la miko.

_-Pe-pero como…_

_-Debo irme -replico de pronto su otro yo- las cosas de aquí en adelante serán más difíciles, si necesitas mi poder, solo di…_

-Sesshomaru te encuentras bien–Cuestiono Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Sí, ahora salgo –respondió quedándose con la incertidumbre de lo que su otro yo le diría, puesto que ya no podía oírlo en ninguna parte-

A Kagome casi le da un infarto al verlo salir de la ducha, pues solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, dejando a vista y paciencia de todos, su bien formado pecho, su abdomen marcado, un cuerpo perfecto a los ojos de la miko, que no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

-Nerviosa? –cuestiono acercándose a ella, en verdad disfrutaba verla así, ese color en sus mejillas la hacía ver mas hermosa… acaso dijo hermosa?, su otro yo en verdad le estaba afectando-

-Pu-puedes cambiarte en mi habitación! –exclamo para luego pasara casi corriendo al cuarto de baño, pues ella también necesitaba asearse-

Sesshomaru dejo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, si eso era causado por ese brebaje, que le dieran más, pues no quería que aquella sensación despareciera, corrección, no quería que ella se alejara de el…

Al cabo de media hora, tanto sesshomaru kagome y su madre estaban de camino al centro comercial, ellas vestidas de forma casual, el, con un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa manga larga de color blanco, nada fuera de lo común, pero que a los ojos de kagome, lo hacían realmente apuesto, más de lo que en sí, ya era.

Al llegar al lugar, ambas mujeres se llevaron a sesshomaru a la sección de ropa para caballeros, la comida… eso sería después, por ahora, tenían al muchacho de un lado a otro, probándose todo tipo de ropa, hasta encontrar algo que vaya con él, esa tarde sería muy larga para el lord de las tierras del oeste…

-Esta vez no escaparas Sesshomaru –susurro una voz entre la multitud- nada podrá salvarte…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo XD, espero haya sido de su agrado, y como saben, cada comentario es una página ^_^ __**mistontli! **__Con respecto al aumento de páginas, ahora estoy un poco apretada de tiempo, pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones, podre escribir hasta tres páginas por comentario XD así que solo espérenme! XD, __**Kaname lin-chan**__! Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta *0* entiendo lo de la tarea… puede llagar a ser traumática la cantidad despiadada que los profesores pueden dejar XD, en fin, agradezco como siempre a todos los que dejan su valiosa opinión, sin más que decir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo episodio de El regreso Sayonara! ^_^_


End file.
